Collection of Their Antics
by BlueCapricorn
Summary: So what happens when Lambo and Skull discover an abandoned dance studio in the Mansion? They make it their hangout place of course! Collection of their Antics and their brotherly bond.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello~ BlueCapricorn here.**

 **Before you ask, No, this is not connected to any other stories I have. This is separate work in process. And I know I have other stories to make but this plot bunny wants to roam and it wont's stop bugging me. Especially since I've been hearing more of my music collection and I couldn't help think that some are fun to dance to.**

 **This is just a collection of chapters with no plot. It's like a drabble/prompt collection than anything really. Though the first one does explain on how they acquired the studio. And why Skull and Lambo? Well, they are my favorite troublemaker duo. (Though I wouldn't mind adding a third person in there). This majority focused on them. So if you were hoping to see the other members of the Family, well sadly they are only reduce to be a mention and a small cameo. Anyway, on to reading!**

 **Disclaimer: None of the KHR or it's characters belong to me.**

* * *

 **Collection of Their Antics**

 **Chapter 1 - Their Dance Studio**

 **Summary: So what happens when Lambo and Skull discover an abandoned dance studio in the Mansion? They make it their hangout place of course!**

* * *

In their many explorations of the Vongola Mansion, Lambo and Skull stumbled upon an old dance studio in layers of dust and covered furniture piled on the corner. Makes sense it's old due to the studio being more in the middle section between the new structure and the first structure. Think the Vongola Estate as a tree stump with the rings dedicating how old the tree was. The center is where the Vongola Primo had his Estate created and the expansions are added after a new leader reigns. The new areas protect the old structures. The studio is between the fourth ring and fifth ring of rooms and sections, thus marking the studio was built between Fourth and Fifth Vongola's reign.

How these two know? Simple. There's information about the structure in the Vongola Library that Lambo tends to read out of boredom. Now back to the dance studio.

The studio has a mirror wall to the bottom and reaching to the top while it covered two walls wide. The floor is covered in dust but the wood miraculously is still in good state that just need a bit of cleaning. The furniture defiantly needs to be throw away, especially the couch since there are stains (Lambo used sanitize after touching it because he's not going to guess what those stains are). The handles on the mirror wall are broken and that's when Skull notices a few cracks on the mirror edges. Despite having furniture, the studio is still large enough to cause a bit of an echo. In its state, it is a miracle that there's still light working, though they do need to change the light bulbs soon.

"It can be fixed," Skull says as he looks around the room. Lambo wiped his head to his brother with an incredulous look as he flung his arm around the room. "It will take us weeks or month! To throw old trash, fix up the broken structure, clean it up, bring in new furniture, and new lights. And that's all after if they let us use this place since it's old."

Skull, in his forever cocky attitude, grinned. "Who's to say we need to ask permission? This is old and nobody is using it. Everything here is broken and not fixed so there's clear evidence that it's abandoned than anything. It's not like there's something valuable or priceless here." That grin with expected eyes on the raven, Lambo had a blank face while his eyebrow twitch. "How long have you been thinking that? Or you already had many reasons if I said no?" Skull's simply answer is a smile while there's a pink mist background with a few flowers blooming. "Think it as a brother bonding project!" Again Lambo's eyebrow twitch and briefly wondered if his friend-slash-brother knew he's using a low level Mist trick for his background.

With a sigh, Lambo looked around the room once more before turning to his brother with eyes closed as he pinched the bridge of his nose before looking straight in the eye with a serious look. "All right fine, but we can't let anyone else known we are fixing the place. Never know if they take away our right to visit this place like they did with the library."

A snicker left Skull with smirk. "That wouldn't happened if you haven't left your vomit in one of the vases in the room. I did told you to cover your tracks better~" Skull teased his little brother as he lightly pinched the unmarked cheek, Lambo simply swatted away the hand when there's an embarrassing blush on his face while he glares at his brother (though it looks more like a pout). "Okay! I get your point! Geez, how long are you going to tease me about that." Lambo huffed.

The Cloud Arcobaleno kept the grin. "Until we have a place we can call our own."

The Lightning's respond is him tilted he head back as the let out a groan to the ceiling. "Why do I follow your crazy ideas?"

The cackle lightly echoed the room before a teasing voice followed after. "Because you love me~" Lambo lightly punched the shoulder of his brother as Skull keeps on cackling.

* * *

So that's how they started on their project of fixing the dance studio without nobody knowing. And using brown working two piece jumpsuits with gloves to do the work.

This gave Skull a chance to teach Lambo small Cloud tricks he picked up thought the years. Though this briefly makes Lambo wondered if this was before or after being Cursed Arcobaleno but keeps quiet since it's not the time or place to ask those kind of questions because never know if the walls have ears. Even with the walls being thick enough to be considered soundproof, a little fact they notice as they change the light-bulbs in the silver light holders along the non-mirror walls.

Despite having very small Secondary Cloud Flames, it was enough for Lambo to temporary make heavy things lighter to move furniture and trash around. To burned different furniture, Skull had Lambo practice in small quantity with his Flames accuracy, control, and energy fuel. This frustrated Lambo since his flames are not (strangely enough) elegant movement of flames like Skull's, which the stuntman can easily sweep his arms and items could either move away or burn to nothingness. Skull patted his shoulder at the deflated look of his brother. Saying that it took him years to perfect it, especially flammable stuff and around his stuntman equipment. So of course with practice Lambo can achieve similar but different style of control.

Once removing the junk or burned them, Lambo and Skull checked the mirror wall and remove little loose crack pieces and the handles on the wall. They couldn't fix it much or replace the mirror without raising questions but thankfully the damage is around the edges with one or two long crack across the mirror. The handle bars are cracked and unusable to use for balance but can be replaced, especially cleaning the bolts so it's easier to install. Fixing the lighting is a mix of a mix of hard to figure and easy but in the end there's workable plugs in the room.

One would think he cleaning would be easy. Oh how wrong that assumptions is. The corner had questionable dust, bugs, and stains. They change the brown suits for gray suits and along with the suites is yellow rubber gloves, mops, bleach and protective gear like air mask to withstand the room filled with chemical smells once they started to clean the floors. Trash bins are again and again filled with bleach wipes and dust. Clean water quickly turned to dark murky water. Slowly and gradually, the clean water didn't turn into black dirty ink. Though there were spaces that they have to be in their knees to get corners to get the area cleaned.

Once the area is cleaned and spotless and changing into old casual clothes that can be thrown, they painted the walls with creamy tan color, waxed the floor, and give new shine to anything copper, silver, and metal using a special liquid. A new black wide cube unit bookcase, which Skull brought in secretly with his Cloud Flames by making it shrink, sat in the far back corner to be used to put their stuff off the floor clear as well use it to mark the corner as their 'sitting' area. Elegant but variety chairs that were kept in the storage due to being an incomplete set now sit in the corner with a round table with one lone scratch on it's surface. A purple and green bean bags also company the sitting corner area.

They whole sitting area don't have the same color theme and style but that's the beauty of it since it's done with their effort and they didn't waste much money since they used things that are laying around that nobody wants.

Skull once joked that _'things that don't belong together, stick together'_ , and Lambo couldn't help agree to that.

All in all, the work to rebuilt the studio took a month since they needed breaks between doing the tasks and can only work it on few hours a day while being careful that nobody notice what they are up to. Not that nobody ask them what they are doing anyway but better be safe than sorry.

* * *

Once done adding music and sound system to the studio both Lambo and Skull slumped into their respective bean bags, green for Lambo and purple for Skull, with a relieve sigh as they looked to the studio with pride.

"Now we officially made this place our own," Skull loudly hollered and grinned at the fact that it now has a less echo to it when they finished cleaning.

"And why it wasn't official when we move in the stuff?" Lambo gave his friend a deadpan look.

"Because we finally put in the last furniture, thus making it official. Buwahahah!" Skull did a mocked evil laughter. "I can't believe how much junk we need here. Why do we need a lot so it won't echo here?" Skull observes the room.

Lambo sighs as he leans on his bean bag to relax as he closes his eyes. "I'm too tired to explain the science behind that. So what do you wish to do tomorrow? Come here with snacks or video games?" Lambo mumbles since he's so tired that he wouldn't be surprise if he falls asleep right now.

"What about a movie using a laptop and snacks?" Skull questioned before he remembered something that had him straight up his spine. "Shoot! We forgot about the Vongola Party Reunion that will start tomorrow!" At this Skull and Lambo flinched and shivered at the memory of the previous party that mixed marshmallows, bird feathers, sliced pineapples, and burned meat into a mixture for chaos all started by Reborn. "At second thought, I'll see if I can bring a couch or a mattress and we can crash here."

Lambo nodded with with open shock eyes. "I'll bring blankets and pillows along. So our next mission is _'Build up our supplies to crash here during the Vongola_ _Reunion_ '?" He question as he looked to his purple hair friend.

Skull slowly nodded with grimace face. "It's more like _'Escape from Chaos and hope to have everything in tact'_ plan."

Both boys exchange grimace looks before hung their heads down with a groan. When Reborn is involve making sure everyone comes, there's a variety of ways to make someone one say yes in a painful manner either in physical, emotional, or mental pain. Though that method doesn't apply to the girls and the more innocent of the family (and that list doesn't apply to Lambo nor Skull).

"Best we start right now." They both got from their seats. With their luck, it is sure that Reborn will kicked them to the party in the last second for a more dramatic affect (and entertainment for the Hitman).

Skull pulled out two keys from his pant pocket and hands one that's painted with a green lightning bolts on it. "Here's your key. Thus marking this as officially ours." Lambo raised an eyebrow as he grabbed the key and observs it. "How did you make the keys?" Lambo then had a blank look. "That was a stupid question. Especially since you taught me how to pick-lock so of course you'll know how to make the keys."

The only response Lambo has from his friend is laughter that he couldn't help join in.

* * *

 **Thank you for Reading. Please Review if you have the time or wish to point out something. Again Thank You :)**


	2. Chapter 2 Important Announcement

**Important Announcement to all Readers, Followers, and recent new Arrivals.**

Before I started explaining on my lack of update, I would like to apologize that this isn't a new Chapter Update for the story you're now reading. Sorry for getting your hopes up.

Now on to explaining.

So a month ago, my USB got broken and I don't have enough money to extract the files from it by a professional tech. So I've been trying to find the printed pages and written notes. (I really regret not paying attention to my intuition of buying that a UBS with a the big GB and in a special price.) Sadly I majority I did most of my chapter outlines by computer since I have lousy handwriting and do typing faster than writing. So now, I have no other choice than to start over the stories since not only I have the chapter drafts gone but the timeline/outline for them has change since new ideas have pop up.

So the following stories will be renew (and may have a new title).

 **-Collection of their Antics** (Katekyo Hitman Reborn)  
 **-The Dragon Among the Clouds** (Crossover Katekyo Hitman Reborn X Harry Potter)  
- **The Poison Black Crow → Toxic Crow** (Katekyo Hitman Reborn

Also, **'No Cure for a Heart Crushed** ' will have a sequel by the end of the year. (Not sure when but hopefully before Christmas arrives).

Now if you want to ask me questions or have a live chat with me (if you also have an account) you can go to my Tumblr page. (Just remove the spaces)

smallcorner ofblue .tumblr . com

 **Now here's some ideas that come up for the renew stories**  
 **(though showing three for each since I don't want to spoil anything)**

 **Collection of their Antics  
** -Skull teaches Lambo the art of disguise and nail painting.  
-Lambo receives a birthday present from Skull but the family isn't pleased by it.  
-Skull and Lambo accidentally find out what weapon suits Lambo other than a shield or armor

 **The Dragon Among the Clouds  
** -There's a reason on why there's a blood feud between Malfoy and Weasley  
-Each family have their own secrets that come up depending on the events or circumstances  
-Muggles Artifacts have their history

 **The Poison Black Crow → Toxic Crow  
** -Which of the Storm Half-Siblings (Hayato and Bianchi) will the Crow meet?  
-The origin of the Crow mask.  
-Deamon Spade

Hope I can get these updates/renew stories published in a reasonable good time. Have Happy Holidays and don't hesitate to ask questions. :)

-BlueCapricorn


End file.
